


Against the wall is the best therapy

by Useless_Gay



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is angry, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Gay/pseuds/Useless_Gay
Summary: After the supposed death of Obi-wan Kenobi his former padawan Anakin Skywalker is not taking it well and after capturing his masters killer he comes to you angry and needing some stress relief; and you a mere acquaintance are wiling to help the grieving jedi.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Jedi Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Against the wall is the best therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My clone whores Bri and Hanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+clone+whores+Bri+and+Hanna).



> Uh Hello there! this is my first time writing anakin so i apologize if he is a little out of character and i also apologize for any spelling or grammar errors- Ani

You are a Jedi general in the Grand Army of the republic, You work alongside jedi masters and knights like Obi wan Kenobi, Plo koon, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano. You worked mostly with Obi wan kenobi and the 212th attack Battalion. But in relation works with the 501st and General Skywalker. You where at the temple when you learned about the assassination of Obi Wan Kenobi it hurt you to know someone you saw as a close friend and father figer is dead; just like that he is gone. At the funeral you stood in the stands watching as he becomes one with the force but glancing over you see Anakin the pain and anger that washed over his face was concerning to watch. But you didn't question it not knowing the pain it is to lose a master you felt compassion na dpitty to the jedi knight.

Days after the funeral you tried to be there for both Anakin and Ahsoka also knowing that the young padawan was clone to the now fallen jedi master you connected easily to the togruta padawan but her master was another deal he wouldn't let you get even a single word in before finding an excuse to leave or he would completely ignore you. “Anakin please I just want to help the pain you are holding to yourself will only get worse. You haven't talked to anyone since it happened” You pleaded once more to the Jedi knight. “I don't need your help, and would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone, you have no idea what it feels like to know you could do something about it” he says harshly leaning down to your level point an accusatory finger in your face. You sighed, losing hope in him and took a few steps back holding your hands together under the sleeves of your Jedi robe nodding “If that is what you want, but if you change your mind you know where to find me” You say softly looking towards the ground while walking away. Behind you anakin watches you retreating form with saddened eyes he knew he was to harsh but all he could feel was anger and the need for vengeance. Ahsoka comes into view causing Anakin's face to harden once again “Master we found the bounty hunter that killed Master Kenobi”; That was the best thing he has heard ever since obi wan died.

After Anakin and Ahsoka had caught the bounty hunter and took them to the Prison on Coruscant The two went back to the jedi temple Ahsoka was worried for her master; She could feel the anger radiating still off of him the tension was uncomfortable but she stayed silent on the ride back to the temple. The moment the speeder landed Anakin jumped out and rushed into the temple “Who knows where he is going” Ahsoka mutters. 

You were meditating in your room at the Jedi temple when you felt a wave of anger hit you then pounding on your door. Before you can get to the door it is force open by the force and a very angry and frustrated Anakin Skywalker walks through being the center for the dark energy. “Anakin what are you doing-” you try to ask but are cut off by anakin grabbing you by the lapels of your jedi robes and shoving you hard against the wall of your quarters, the air gets knocked out of your lungs as you slam against the ferrocrete. You look up into his eyes they are full of anger and hate “I changed my mind” He growls her face scrunched up in anger. “I want your help-” he pauses moving one of his hands to your neck using that to hold you up while his other gloved hand moves to under your jedi tunic running down and around the tops of your breast “But in a different way” his eyes go from your chest up to your face. The realization of his words dawn on you; your eyes widening. You start sputtering fragments of words “I-... we can-t it's against the code?” you say but he growls in response “Forget the code; the council all of it” he says angrily and with a deep husk to it where you can feel it vibrate through the force. He adjusts the hold on you bringing your thighs to wrap around his trim waist, he steps closer pressing the rest of your body against the wall he used the force to unclip the belt around your waist that kept all your robes together once the belt hit the ground the layers of clothing that covered your form started sagging only thread and buttons kept them together and anakin quickly reaches down and rips the clothes open exposing your breast to the chill air. You almost look mortified looking down at your exposed breasts Anakin smirks his hand coming up to grasp and squeeze one, the feeling forced a squeal out of you he leans down growling into your ear “Do you like that princess” he asks continuing to knead your chest he starts playing with your nipple extracting a whimper out of you; he drops his head down wrapping his mouth around your other breast. Moans start falling from your mouth all these sensations are new and foreign to you but they felt so good. You feel a warmness pool in your lower abdomen and a wetness between your thighs; it must have also felt good to anakin as you feel something grow between your thighs pressing against you core without thinking you start rolling your hips grinding against anakin the groans against your nipple biting down on the soft flesh sending vibrations through your body and causing you to yelp. not long after he releases your breast from his mouth and grabs hold of your hips stealing them from their movements ``I wouldn't do that if i were you princess” he says slowly.  
He steps away from the wall carrying you to your small bed in your quarters. He drops you on the bed hard enough to make you bounce as he then move to take off hi belt and his tunic; you couldn't keep your eyes off of him in his abs and muscles covered in scars and wounds making you move to reach up moving to your knees running your hands up and down the expanse of his chest fingers nimbly tracing each scar and bump he has. Your fingers start tracing down the V that goes down below the line of his pants once you reach the waist band he grabs your wrist roughly “Your not in charge here princess” he says and grabs your upper arms lifting you as you were nothing and spinning around placing you on your knees in front of him he sits down on the foot of your bed and leans back motioning to the clean tent in his pants like a non verbal order. Uncertain you nimbly reach up to pull down his trousers his erection springs out slapping his stomach your eyes widen it was not what you expected it was long, and thick beads of pre-cum leak from the top, softly you reach up grasping his member in your hand he runs a hand through your hair and leads your head to his dick “Come on princess” he says smirking you look up at him while taking the head into your mouth, hi head drops backwards is a groan and you move your head down farther taking more of him into your mouth you suck on him and he grains louder “ Ah! just like that love just.. Like.. that” he says gripping your hair and starts moving your head up and down his length his fingers threaded through your hair. You hollow your cheeks getting the hang of what makes him moan louder, he moves to grab hold of your face and thrusts himself faster fucking your face the tip of his head hits the back of your throat causing you to gag he doesn't let up moving faster and grunts more and more “fuck sweetheart your such a natural” he smirks looking down at you “Your taking me so.. Mmmhm fuck, so well” he groans biting his lip, his words send a new wave of wetness to your core you have probably already soaked through your underwear.your hand trails down you tour own pants dipping under the waist band and into your underwear running a finger through your soaked folds you let out a small moan causing anakin to open his eyes and look down at you anger flashes onto his face as he yanks you up “Did I say you can touch yourself princess” he growls with a wicked grin on his face. You don't say anything causing him to pull on your hair “I asked you a question sweet thing” he says deeply “No.” “No what?” “No Master please”you plead out “What do you need sweetheart? His other hand comes up to grip your neck causing you to mew in response'' I need you to touch me please master” with his head tilted back slightly he looks down on you menacingly. Anakin lets go of your hair and trails a hand down the side of your curves and between your thighs “Do You want me to touch you here” he whispers into your ear “Your so wet already i have barely touched you; seems was both needed this” you nod mewling in the process he picks you up switching spots with him and laying you the you back on the edge of the bed while he kneels between your legs he reaches and grabs the waistband of your pants yanking them down once the are off you subconsciously close your legs but he stops you and pins you knees open with the force “I didn't tell you to do that sweetheart, you don't listen well don't you” he says making eye contact with you from between your legs.

He leans in kissing your inner thighs, biting and sucking on the flesh leaving marks all along the inside leading to your core. He licks a stripe up your core and you moan out softly anakin start to eat you out licking stripes through your folds then moving to seal his lips around your clit sucking on it, a pressure starts building once again in your lower abdomen “Anakin…” you say breathlessly hands gripping the thin fabric you called sheets that the temple gave you. He smirks looking up at you as you fell apart, You felt the ball of tension start to almost break but anakin pulls away making you whine “Not yet sweetheart, not yet” he says lowly and moving you farther up on the bed as he climbs up pushing you by your knees. He settles himself between your legs

He looks up at you before proceeding you nod whimpering with need. After that he smiled wickedly gripping the backs of your thighs pushing them back towards your chest and slamming into you. You moan out loudly, the pain of him entering you so quickly makes you squirm but he keeps you still holding you down then the pain fizzles into pleasure which makes you to continue to moan loudly in time with his thrusts you are cut off by one of his hands coming up gripping your neck cutting off the noise to a squeak “We don't want people to know what we are doing…. Now do we princess”leaning down to whisper in your ear as he slowly grinds into you “I asked you. A question” he grunts punctuation his words with deep thrust making you squeal once again “Yes Master” you choke out softly. He smiles and continues his brutal pace the sounds were wet and almost obscene as you also tried so hard to hold back your moans biting your lip so hard that it almost breaks skin; it felt so good but so wrong you and him were breaking one of the most important rules in the jedi order, that of attachments. Anakin's hand moves from your neck down to your hips he grips them tightly you can already tell there are going to be bruises later; he lifts you off the bed and against his chest as he spears into you you can feel him slam up inside you the ball of tension deep in your stomach it feels as if it is going to burst “you are close aren't you; i can feel you getting tighter so so tight” he grunts through clenched teeth. You can feel him throbbing with each thrust; and you were teetering on the edge and after a few deep thrust from anakin the ball snaps and your entire vision goes white with pleasure and you cant help the loud moan that escapes your mouth as you clench around anakin which caused his orgasm and he pushes himself to the hilt cumming deep inside of you he groans out in a broken moan running his hands up and down your sides and leans down kissing and sucking little bruises into your skin as both of your chest heave with sweat glistening on your bodies. “This really helped princess, maybe I need more of your guidance” he says softly pulling away from your neck; you were too far spent and just softly nods he chuckled lowly laying you down while looking around for a towel to clean you up with. He gets up disappearing into the refresher and comes out with a small simple towel and wipes you down then climbs in bed pressing his chest to your back burying his head into your neck. Using the force he pulls the blankets over the two of you and the two of you fall into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning you wake up and to your surprise a large warm body was still pressed against you with his arms draped around your middle sleeping soundly…. Until the beeping coming for month of your communications started going off, pushing yourself up you wobble as fast as your sore legs could let your grabbing the brace that held the communication and activated it “Yes what is it” You say trying not to sound like you just woke up “there has been a prison break, three inmates have escaped… including Master Obi Wan's killer; You, Young Skywalker and Padawan Tano will go after them” It was Master Mace Windu “Yes Master we will get right on it; thank you master” you discontent the transmission and turn to the sleeping jedi in your bed and crawl back into the bed and onto anakin straddling him she wakes up slowly opening his eyes “This is a sight i can wake up to princess” you rolls your eyes “Later SkyDoofus We have a mission, Raco Hardeen and two other inmates have escaped us and ahsoka have been tasked to catch him” you say and anakin's face flashes to one of anger “Of course; well let's go” he grabs your waist and picks you up while getting up the places you on the bed while he gets dressed. You watch as he pulls on his robes that were discarded the night before, you mind starts wandering to the events of last knight when a wad of clothes are thrown at your face “Something on your mind princes” he says coyly already knowing what you were thinking “Nope” you quip back and start putting on your own robes and armor before the both of you leave to meet with ahsoka you mind stuck on anakin memories of last night flashing through your mind hoping that he will need your consoling soon for both of your sake.


End file.
